Across The Universe
by imaginexanything
Summary: LOLIVER. AU. Similar to the movie, Across The Universe, Hannah Montana style. A musical about the lives of Lilly and Oliver, becoming adults, creating adventures, and falling in love.
1. Trailer

Across The Universe

**A/N; Heyy, it's moi againn! I had an ideaa. And I don't think it's been done before. If it has, let me know.**

**Well, this is going to be a Loliver, and it's going to be a musical.**

**COMPLETELY AU.**

**It's a musical consisting of songs by The Bealtes.**

**If you've seen the movie Across the Universe, yes, this fic is going to be very similar to the movie, but not exactly the same plot.**

**But it will be similar, being in the 1960s (or whenever the movie was; let's just say it's the 1960s xD), etc.**

**Lilly and Oliver are both twenty-one.**

**I guess it's sort of a parody, but it's not making fun or taunting of the movie at all.**

**I'm going to try and make this different from the movie's storyline, but it will be a bit similar.**

**This is the trailer.**

**Story's next. (:**

_Italics is actions._

**Bold is the announcer dude.**

Regular is someone speaking.

Underlined is backround music.

_Close up on a brown-haired guy on a beach._

"Is there anybody going to listen to my story, all about the girl who came to stay? She's the kind of girl you want so much, it makes you sorry. Still, you don't regret a single day."

_Fades out and goes to him and a blonde girl laughing in a car that he is driving._

**What will happen when a British guy...**

_Shows brown-haired guy stepping onto a plane._

**And an American girl...**

_Shows blonde girl smiling._

**Meet for the very first time...**

_The two of them shaking hands and grinning._

**And have the adventure of a lifetime?**

**There will be good times...**

_The pair dancing in a club._

_Them singing a duet._

_Them lying in the grass, holding hands._

_The two kissing._

**And bad..**

_The guy punching another man while the girl watches in horror._

_The guy seeing the girl walk away from a house._

_The girl singing sadly, _"And in her eyes you see nothing. No sign of love behind the tears. Cried for no one; a love that should have lasted years."

**Anything can happen.**

'Across The Universe Theme'

Nothing's gonna change my world..

Nothing's gonna change my world...

**ACROSS THE UNIVERSE**

**COMING SOON.**

**A/N; Okay, whaddya think? I'll continue if the review amount is sufficiant. ;)**

**Thankss!**

**-Imagine**


	2. Glass Onion

Across The Universe

**A/N; FIRSTCHAPTERYAYY! Enjoy, loves. (: **

I breathed in the cool, clear London air one last time before stepping up into the airplane. It was crowded, so I rummaged around, avoiding walking into people in the process, and found my seat. I reached to put my bag in the compartment above me, and then flopped into the seat. I was pleased to see that the other two people who were supposed to sit beside me weren't there. Ha, I got the window seat!

I sat there for a while and pondered what America would be like. See, I am a British guy heading off to America. I'm doing it sort of as a spur-of-the-moment type thing. But actually, I need some adventure in my life. I have a boring job and I love at home alone with my mom.

I turned on my walkman cassette player **(A/N; The sixties, remember? xD)** for a while, and listened to "Glass Onion" by The Beatles. The song was pretty pointless to me, but I still loved it. Maybe it had some hidden meaning; I didn't know.

I closed my eyes lightly and layed my head back on the head rest. I felt a sudden jolt in my seat and realized we were taking off. I guess I hadn't heard the flight attendent or pilot say anything. I found that still nobody was in either of the seats beside me. I looked out the window another time to see us taking off before closing my eyes and resuming the cassette.

_"I told you about strawberry fields._

_You know the place where nothing is real._

_Well, here's another place you can go,_

_Where everything fro-"_

My music was interrupted by someone tapping on my shoulder. I took off my headphones and looked in the direction of the person standing next to me.

It was a girl. Not just any girl, but a gorgeous girl. She had straight, waist-length hair, blue eyes which dazzled in the light coming from the window, and thin, read lips. Gorgeous.

Unfortunately for me, I had left a girlfriend behind. But I knew she was going to cheat on me anyway, so what's the point?

"Um, hello?" the girl said, and she waved her hand in front of my face. She had an American accent.

I snapped back to reality and stared at the girl.

"I was saying.." she started. "Is anyone sitting here? The airline made a mistake and gave two people the same seat number. And I was later, so the seat was already claimed."

I blinked. "Sure, of course, no problem," I stuttered.

She smiled gratefully, and sat in the seat next to me, dumping her carry-on in the other empty seat.

She turned back toward me and held out her hand. "I'm Lilly," she greeted.

"I'm Oliver," I replied, and smiled back.

Lilly. What a beautiful name, like a flower, for a beautiful girl.

"So, were you vacationing here?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "I came here for a week to get away from everything. My boyfriend just went off to war, and I'm pretty torn up about it." Lilly mumbled the last part, as it was barely audible.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. Damn it. She had a boyfriend.

"It's okay." She noticed my headphones and walkman. "Oh, what are you listening to?"

"The Beatles, I replied.

"Ahh, I love the Beatles!" she said with a lot of enthusiasm.

I nodded. "So do I. Usually I'm not really into the 'popular' bands, but The Beatles have this certain artistic talent that I'm rather fond of."

"That's very.. in-depth," she said, laughing.

I joined in on the laugher. We both soon started laughing hysterically, over something that wasn't funny in the first place. We got a loud "shh!" from the attendent.

We spent most of the rest of the plane ride talking about absolutely random things. After a while, we both fell asleep. I awoke a bit later and found her head nestled on my shoulder. I could almost blush.

Not wanting to ruin the picture-perfect moment, I drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later it seemed, a loud voice over the intercom woke us up. "We are about to land. Put on your seatbelts and sit tight," the pilot said over the intercom. The plane started to shift downward until it skidded softly. We were on solid ground. I was relieved, because I'd never been a big fan of heights.

Lilly and I gathered our carry-ons, and stepped out of the plane. The two of us walked to baggage claim and recieved out luggage successfully. We walked out into the parking lot.

Lilly turned to me. "Well, the cab that I called will be here any minute. Can I have your number, Oliver? Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Uh, of course!" I reached into my backpack and pulled out a notepad, and tore a piece of paper out. I ripped it in half and gave on half to her. "Write yours down too," I said, and smiled.

We scribbled our numbers down on the paper and exchanged numbers.

"Thanks," Lilly said.

"Right back at ya," I said smoothly.

She giggled. A yellow taxi cab pulled up on the curb next to us. "Well, that's my ride," Lilly said glumly. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded and she pulled me into a hug.

The hug was very comfortable, although it lingered a bit. I made a 'move', and kissed her cheek. She was blushing, I could tell.

She gave me a quick wave and smile, and hopped into the cab. I watched in silence as the cab roared its engine and drove away.

My face was grim and I sadly wished for the cab to turn around and come back, before I slowly walked away toward the pay phone.


	3. Something

Across The Universe

**A/N; -- Three reviews for a chapter and a trailer? That's lame, dude. -- But thank you to princesscutie!! And to Alaina (my bff in real lifee, yo.)**

**And, I'M SO FREAKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. OO**

**DON'T HATE ME..**

**oo**

Ever since I watched Lilly's cab drive off, I had been distant. It had been three days since I saw her, and I had rented an apartment, gotten a part-time job (and I had some monetary help from my mum), and explored New York City. But yet, I still felt an empty place in my heart for Lilly. That sounds retarded, but that's how it felt.

I sat on the blain blue couch in my apartment, thinking. About, guess who?

I had called Lilly at least five times since I last saw her, but nobody ever answered the phone.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for something to do. They landed on the phone, but I was too chicken to try that again. I decided I'd go for a walk.

I grabbed my favorite brown leather jacket and flew out the door. Walking down four flights of stairs, I heard an old couple arguing, babies crying, dogs barking (and dogs weren't allowed, imagine that), and loud thumping. _What an odd apartment complex,_ I thought.

My black Converse squeaked with every step I took. I breathed in the cool (though polluted) air and sighed. I felt at peace with myself, but I still yearned to see Lilly. As I continued to drift into dreamland, a bold and bright paper sign stuck to a wooden pillar. It read something about tryouts for a rock band guitarist and singer. Hmm. I _do _play guitar.. and sing..

I took out a pen and wrote the address down on my hand. Auditions were that night at 7:30. It was apparently in some popular nightclub called Club Neon. **(A/N; LAWL, I just totally made up that fake name xD)**

I continued my walk, and at about 6:00, I decided to go get ready for my spontaneous audition, expecting to lose. I realized I was about ready anyway. After dabbing on some cologne before I left, I walked out of the complex and hopped into my piece of junk car.

Following the directions I had written on my hand earlier in the day, I slowly but surely made it to Club Neon. It was a pretty large place on the outside, with a neon (how ironic) sign reading "Club Neon - open". I walked in and the place was big like it's exterior, with shining wooden floors and a large stage with two men conversing.

One of the men was twirling a drumstick in his hands. He was apparently blabbering on and on about something, for his mouth kept moving. He had shaggy blonde hair and a long face. His companion stood there quite boored looking. He had messy black hair, glasses, and a pretty large nose. He was holding a bass guitar, and apparently tuning it.

I took my eyes off the stage and let them wander around the room. There were about twenty-five or so guys waiting to audition, and even a few girls too. I stood there for a bit in the same spot for a while with my hands in my pockets, waiting for something to happen.

There was soon a voice and I immeadiately looked towards the stage. It was the black-haired guy I saw earlier. "Excuse me everyone!" he said into his microphone. "Umm, if you are auditioning, please make a straight line from the stage. Everyone then ran over so they could try to be first. I pathetically ran also, and I was about seventh in line.

The two guys stood in front of us. "I'm Maxwell," the man with the glasses and black hair said.

"And I'm Robert," the blonde said. "I'm actually studying to be a doctor." **(A/N; For any avid Beatles fans, you should understand that xD) **His blonde hair reminded me a lot of Lilly's shade of hair. I was distracted from thinking of her for a while, but noooo, it has to happen again!

"We're looking for one singer slash guitarist. So, come up, say your name and a little about yourself. And sing and play your song. If we find a great singer _and _a great guitarist, we might take both," Maxwell continued.

"So, come on up!" Robert said.

I watched five guys and one girl audition before it was my turn. Four of the guys were pretty bad, but the girl and one of guys seemed like competition. Oh no, it was my turn. I was so nervous!

I stepped up onto the stage and toward the center. I cleared my throat. "I'm Oliver," I said. "I'm from England, but I'm here in America looking for adventure, good time, and a few laughs. I hope this can bring it for me." I thought that it was a pretty good speech. "Anyway, I'm going to be singing 'Something', by The Beatles." This song described my feelings for Lilly, and that's why I chose it, of course.

I picked up the guitar and put the strap around my neck and got into position. "Well, here it goes," I said.

"_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover._

_Something in the way she woos me._

_Don't wanna leave her now,_

_You know I believe in how.."_

I looked up towards the door and saw it open. A girl walked in. My mouth dropped open. The beautiful girl entered the room walking slowly. Lilly.

Lilly looked to the stage and jumped, seeing me standing there. Soon her facial expression was similar to mine. Oh crap, I gotta do the song..

_"Somewhere in her smile, she knows._

_That I don't need no other lover._

_Something in her style that shows me.._

_Don't wanna leave her now,_

_You know I believe in how."_

I stared at Lilly the whole time. The whole group saw me staring, but I didn't care or notice. She was blushing now that the whole room was looking between her and me.

_"You're asking me, 'Will my love grow?'_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around now it may show._

_I don't know, I don't know._

_Something in the way she knows._

_And all I have to do is think of her._

_Something in the way she shows me.._

_Don't wanna leave her now,_

_You know I believe in how."_

I let the final guitar note vibrate for a while. By this time, I had looked away from Lilly and looked down in fear. Suddenly I heard clapping. A lot of clapping.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Maxwell and Robert both agreed. I looked up and grinned at the two men.

My competition were clapping, but they all sulked also. I felt quite proud. And finally, I looked to where Lilly had stood. But nobody was there. I looked around for her and saw her racing up the stage and she tackled me, and we toppled to the groud, both laughing uncontrollably.

**A/N; Okay, well yeahh. xD Corny ending to thattt chapter, but deal with it. ;D REVIEWWWWW!**


End file.
